


Memories In The Dark

by East02End



Category: EastEnders
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:35:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27163942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/East02End/pseuds/East02End
Summary: Don’t even know what this is :) Just thought of it and wrote it! I think it’s my worst one yet... 😬
Relationships: Ben Mitchell / Callum Highway
Comments: 5
Kudos: 24





	Memories In The Dark

Ben frowned, growing more concerned at Callum looking more and more stressed out by the second. 

It was becoming a regular thing lately. Callum tossing and turning until he woke himself up in a state. 

Ben had had a few nights like this, unable to sleep himself, Callum either waking him up or him being unable to sleep, too busy worrying about Callum. He’d never said anything in the morning to him, not wanting to worry Callum even more. 

Not that Callum would ever tell Ben what was wrong. He’d mutter an apology and turn the other way, making the excuse of a ‘bad’ dream. It had to be something more?

Tonight seemed worse though, Callum mumbling ‘no’ to himself over and over. 

Ben sighed, pushing himself up in bed, shuffling a little closer to Callum. 

“Cal...” Ben whispered, running his fingers gently through his hair. 

He jumped at Ben’s touch, Ben ushering some words of comfort, Callum still not waking but becoming increasingly frustrated with something.

“Cal, come on. I need you to wake up. I promise I’ll make sure your okay.”

Ben carried on stroking his hair and whispering to him, Callum seemingly calming down at his touch and his voice, until he woke a few minutes later.

“I’m sorry...” Callum closed his eyes again, not wanting to explain, instead, shuffling closer to Ben, concentrating on his scent. 

“Don’t be. I just want you to be okay.” 

“I am.” He replied a little too quickly. 

“Your not though, are you?” 

Callum looked at Ben, looking back at him, searching his eyes. 

“I will be.” He said instead. 

“Come ‘ere.” Ben didn’t wait, instead wrapping his arms around Callum, pressing a kiss to his head. 

“I’m sorry...” Callum whispered again. 

“I just want you to be happy and I know somethings bothering you?”

“I am. I swear, I just-“

Ben pressed another kiss to his head, stroking down his back, trying to soothe him. 

“Talk to me, Cal. I’m not going anywhere. What’s upsetting you?”

Callum sighed lifting his head from Ben’s chest to look at him. 

“It’s silly-“ He started. 

“It won’t be.” Ben reassured quickly. 

“It’s just when Dad got so drunk, he’d come in at nights shouting and being loud mouthed. I mean he used wake me and Stu up just to tell us we weren’t good enough-“

“You are!” 

Callum gave a weak smile at Ben, still stroking the back of his neck. 

“You might seem to think so but-“

“Hey! You listen you to me.” Ben held Callum’s head in his hands, encouraging him to look at him. “Don’t ever think that your not good enough, because you are. Your more than enough. And your more than enough for me. Your amazing Cal and you have no idea how good you are. I love you, okay, please don’t let him ruin your happiness.”

“I love you, you know that?”

“Course I do.” Ben grinned. 

They lay in silence for awhile, Callum trying to concentrate on the feel of Ben’s fingers in his hair. 

“Stuart used to look out for me when we were younger.” Callum said after a while. 

Ben hadn’t always seen eye to eye with Stuart, but was grateful for keeping Callum safe. 

“I hated it so much...” Callum whispered, sniffing slightly.

“I’m sorry, I can’t do anything to help you. I would if I could.“ Ben sighed, wiping away a tear from Callum’s cheek. “You don’t have to go back there anymore.” 

“You are. You always do. It’s silly still thinking about it now. But it’s always in my head, everything he used to do to us, say to us when we were at home. It was even worse when he was drunk. That’s why I joined the army so young too.”

“Just so you could get away from him?”

Callum nodded, shuffling closer to Ben. “Thank you.” He whispered into his chest, breathing him in. 

“I promise I’ll always be here. What helps you sleep at night?”

“You.”

Ben gave him a soft smile, squeezing his hand. 

“Think about us then. I always do if somethings bugs me.”

“I can’t sleep half the time and when I do finally go to sleep it’s just stuck in my head all the time.”

“Come on, try now, and I promise I’ll stay here like this. I’ll hold you.”

Callum nodded, smiling to himself as Ben wrapped his arms around him, lacing his fingers through Callum’s hair. 

“I’ll even sing you a song if you want?” Ben chuckled. 

“Just you will be fine.” Callum smiled. 

“Suit yourself.” Ben grinned. “Your missing out.”

Callum buried his nose into Ben, both wrapped around each other, tangled together. 

“You do smell good though.” Callum whispered into Ben.


End file.
